


#3

by Oleleka



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: Канон - книжный.События времени второй книги из серии "Орудий". Глава, где прибыл Инквизитор по душу Джейса.Алек его разбудил, чтобы отправить в библиотеку, и тот заметил засос. А Алек до этого "гулял по парку, остужал голову" после того как узнал правду о Ходже...





	

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено, авторская вычитка.

В гостиной в пентхаусе Магнуса было уютно. Возможно, это ощущение создавалось приглушенным светом, или темнотой за панорамным окном, разрушаемой далекими огнями Манхэттена. Или удобным диваном, на котором они расположились. Или руками Магнуса, его губами… 

Алек не считал себя слишком чувствительным, так что, когда мать рассказала правду про предательство Ходжа, про Джейса, он, в отличие от Иззи, не впал в подобие истерики. Его охватили тревога и смутное беспокойство. Захотелось побыть одному и переварить все это, уложить в голове… Но никак не укладывалось, мысли вертелись одна за другой, воспоминания громоздились – то он вспоминал тренировки и уроки Ходжа, его нотации, как слушал его, усваивал сказанное, и пытался сопоставить это с тем, что Ходж - предатель… То представлялось, как все происходило в ту ночь, когда сам он валялся в отключке, на грани смерти. Думал, представлял, что бы мог он сделать, окажись не в таком состоянии. Алек сам ничего не видел и не мог помнить, что произошло, поэтому, он думал, должно было бы быть проще, но слова матери все равно не давали покоя, отдавались чувством вины и слабой пульсирующей болью в груди – каждый раз, когда вспоминал ее жесткие слова о том, что сделал Ходж. О том, кем является Джейс. Мать говорила, что он не должен верить Джейсу… Алек не мог ему не верить. Джейс был его братом, его парабатай… 

Вымотав себя окончательно мыслями и бесполезной прогулкой по парку, Алек спустился в метро и отправился в Бруклин. В Институт пока возвращаться не хотелось, но оставаться одному – тоже. Магнус, как ни странно, казался единственным человеком в мире, необходимым ему сейчас, – одновременно взрослым, кто мог бы дать каплю уверенности в том, что мир пока не рушится, и ровесником, с которым можно обсудить проблемы. Алек не знал, какое из этих чувств большая иллюзия. И не знал, кем он хочет видеть Магнуса больше. Хотя не стоило себя обманывать – подходя к его дому, Алек явно не рассчитывал на душевную беседу, ему хотелось продолжить то, на чем они остановились в прошлый раз. Его тянуло новое, то, что он еще не испытывал. Манило, как каким-то запретным удовольствием, чего он раньше себе не позволял, а сейчас словно хотел назло кому-то – всему Конклаву, родителям, Закону – нарушить негласный запрет.

Магнус, казалось, не удивился его позднему визиту без предупреждения, и даже был как будто рад. Во всяком случае, услышав, кто его потревожил, Магнус моментально сменил гнев на милость и встречал Алека в дверях квартиры, когда тот поднялся. На нем были пижамные штаны и шелковый черный халат до колен, слабый узел пояса грозился вот-вот разойтись. Волосы не торчали в разные стороны, а казались мягкими и лежали в простой прическе, но на глазах была подводка. Кошачьи глаза сверкали, следя за приближением Алека, губы изгибались в едва заметной улыбке и выбивали из головы все лишнее, оставляя только чувство предвкушения… 

Конечно, Алек не набросился на Магнуса с поцелуями – смелости не хватило, от одной мысли живот сводило и щеки обдавало жаром. Да и тот не вжал его тут же в стенку, чего – самую малость – Алек все же желал. Так что приветствие тут же показалось прохладным, предложение выпить чего-нибудь – вежливостью. И Алек почувствовал себя неуверенным и виноватым непонятно в чем – в том, что побеспокоил мага?.. заявился, непонятно на что рассчитывая?.. 

Алек от выпивки отказался, Магнус настаивать не стал и пригласил его присесть. Разговор сразу не клеился, Алек не чувствовал расслабленности, которой сейчас не хватало, но все равно как-то само собой получилось, что выложил Магнусу все, что его беспокоило. Тот выслушал, всем своим видом выражая понимание, но не стал напоминать об уроках жизни и тому подобном – Алек не нуждался в этом. А потом они как-то оказались ближе, лицом друг к другу. Рука Магнуса лежала на спинке дивана, он сидел в пол-оборота к Алеку, подогнув под себя ногу. Тот просто пододвинулся к нему немного и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Магнус ответил мягко, едва дав попробовать губы на вкус, отстранился и провел пальцами по щеке растерянного Алека, который тут же отшатнулся. 

– Все хорошо, – тихо произнес Магнус, увидев его реакцию. – Просто подумал, что тебе нужна пауза…

– Нет, – качнул головой Алек, глядя в его глаза. – Я знаю, чего хочу. 

Магнус как-то странно улыбнулся, его глаза сверкнули в полумраке, пальцы соскользнули с щеки на подбородок, кончики прошлись по губам. Алеку нравились его прикосновения, и сердце от них начинало биться сильнее. Он снова качнулся вперед, раскрывая губы для поцелуя, и наткнулся на губы Магнуса раньше, чем рассчитывал, – тот подался ему навстречу. Дыхание тут же сбилось и пришлось оторваться на секунду, чтобы сделать нормальный вдох.

Поцелуй был долгим – нежные прикосновения только губами вдруг сменялись жаждой, укусами, пока безболезненными, хотя зубы Магнуса были достаточно острыми. Языки сплетались, отвоевывая инициативу, потому вдруг кто-то отступал до того момента, пока снова обоим не требовался глоток воздуха. И снова по новой...

Магнус скользил ладонью по телу Алека, поглаживал кожу, проникая под футболку, обхватывал бедро, двигая от колена к паху, вдруг замирал, сжимая пальцы, будто дразнил, возбуждая, и заставлял Алека нетерпеливо ёрзать. Или просто не хотел «торопить события». Алек сам сначала несмело положил руку ему на талию, кружил пальцами только поверх ткани, пока не осмелился забраться под распахнутые полы халата, под которым ожидаемо ничего не было. 

Неспешные ласки, возбуждение и отсутствие разрядки постепенно наполняли тело томлением, в совокупности с усталостью это начало как-то странно убаюкивать. Глаза уже не хотелось открывать, Алек будто погружался в какую-то приятную грезу, не желая расставаться с этим ощущением. Его окружало тепло и приятный аромат, исходивший от Магнуса – его хотелось вдыхать, пока не почувствуешь сытости. И Алек не был уверен, что такое вообще возможно. Рука Магнуса, все еще покоящаяся на спинке, манила, хотелось положить на нее потяжелевшую голову и так замереть… 

Губы Магнуса, когда тот почувствовал, как вяло стал отвечать Алек, соскользнули на щеку, прошлись влажной дорожкой по линии челюсти – к уху, затем Магнус чуть отстранился и его дыхание холодило кожу там, где остался влажный след поцелуя. Алек глухо простонал, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Несмотря на то, что возбуждение все еще не отступало, на него накатила усталость, руны, поддерживающие тело в тонусе, перестали действовать. Он все-таки чуть передвинулся и положил голову на руку Магнуса, прижавшись к ней щекой и все еще не открывая глаза. 

– Надеюсь, ты не заколдовал меня, потому что мне кажется, что я засыпаю, – прошептал он.

Магнус тихо посмеялся, запуская руку в его волосы, чем только больше расслаблял. 

– Я не возражаю… Мой диван в твоем распоряжении.

– Я надеялся, ты предложишь мне кровать, – фыркнул Алек.

– Если ты не будешь против…

– Гостевую, я полагаю, – Алек все-таки приоткрыл один глаз. Лицо Магнуса оказалось внезапно ближе, чем он думал.

Повисло молчание, и стоило бы его нарушить и определить, как продолжится вечер, но оба будто не решались, не зная, как отреагирует второй… Но тут раздался сигнал, сообщая об СМС, и Алек дернулся от неожиданности. Словно преодолевая сопротивление – расслабленное тело не хотело двигаться – он выпрямился и потянулся за телефоном, который лежал на кофейном столике рядом с диваном.

– Это от Изабель, – пояснил он Магнусу и вздохнул с сожалением. – Надо в Институт, она пишет, что Инквизитор должен прибыть из Идриса. Это из-за Джейса.

– Думаю, это важно…

– Да, - подтвердил Алек, становясь серьезнее и более собранным.

Магнус отодвинулся, словно выпуская из объятий, хотя его руки уже не касались Алека. Тот виновато глянул на него, вставая. Сконфуженно потянул вниз футболку, стараясь скрыть оттопыренную ширинку, – странно было смущаться, учитывая, что они тут совсем недавно целовались, да и не только, но Алек все же покраснел. Магнус проследил за его движением с ухмылкой, и тоже поднялся.

– Провожу, – сказал он, пропуская Алека вперед.

Ноги были как ватные, и Алеку казалось, что колени вот-вот подогнутся, хотя не совсем понятно было, из-за чего – из-за расслабленности или шагающего позади Магнуса. Не оставляло предчувствие, что тот что-то сделает… Или желание, чтобы тот что-нибудь сделал.

Уже у дверей Алек обернулся, чтобы попрощаться. Халат на Магнусе все еще был распахнут, и он на несколько мгновений замер, уставившись на его грудь и живот, вспоминая, какая там кожа на ощупь… 

– До встречи, – пробормотал Алек.

Магнус ответил беспечным: «Пока». И как только Алек развернулся и потянулся к дверной ручке, тот вдруг прижался к нему, упираясь одной рукой в стену, а другой обхватывая пряжку ремня и тут же ловко ослабляя ее. Алек крупно вздрогнул, рефлекторно схватившись за его запястье.

Магнус впился поцелуем в его шею, и через мгновение уже протиснул пальцы под пояс джинсов. Алек едва не подавился воздухом и вовсе забыл, как дышать, когда Магнус обхватил его член и сжал ненадолго, прежде чем провести по нему ладонью по всей длине. 

– Ма-а…агнус, – со стоном выдавил Алек, не помня уже, что хотел сказать.

Магнус не ответил, он больше не целовал, просто шумно дышал в шею, теперь уже двигая по его члену сжатыми в кулак пальцами. Алек одной рукой все еще цеплялся за его запястье, будто пытался контролировать. Он чуть согнулся, добившись только того, что Магнус скользящим движением вжался бедрами в его ягодицы, давая почувствовать, насколько возбужден сам. Это было предпоследней каплей, последней стало то, что тот вдруг впился зубами в шею Алека, будто вампир какой-то. Только не прокусил кожу до крови, а всосал ее, оставляя метку. 

Алек кончил, коротки вскрикнув, и едва устоял на месте. Хотя, когда перед глазами чуть прояснилось, он понял, что его тело продолжает покачиваться от мягких толчков – Магнус толкался бедрами будто бессознательно, вжимаясь в его тело. Эти движения вызывали странные, но приятные щекочущие ощущения где-то внутри. Во рту у Алека пересохло, и он с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем хрипло выдавил:

– Ты что делаешь?

Магнус прекратил двигаться, провел влажной рукой по его животу, размазывая сперму, и шепнул в ухо с явно слышимой усмешкой:

– Не сдержался.

– Маги, в отличие от нефилимов, сдержанностью не отличаются, – ответил Алек надменно.

Магнус ощутимо замер и после недолгого молчания пробормотал:

– Не пойму, упрек это или ты так шутишь?

– Шучу, – тихо посмеялся Алек. В голове было пусто, и откуда слова на язык попадали – совсем непонятно.

Магнус ответил таким же смехом и отстранился. К сожалению.

– Тебе пора идти, – сказал он уже будничным голосом. – Не заставляй меня терять голову еще больше. 

– Я и не пытался, – отчаянно смущаясь, стоило посмотреть в глаза мага, пробормотал Алек. При этом он никак не мог сдержать довольной улыбки. 

Он суетно поправил джинсы и ремень и, быстро поцеловав Магнуса, выскочил из его квартиры. Вот теперь ему точно требовалось остудить голову, прежде чем возвращаться в Институт.


End file.
